shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Tide Part 3
(on the beaches of Horseshoe Island) Dorsalo: Where did Jack go? Swamp Fox: I think he already ran off. Dorsalo: Great, I guess we'll have to explore without him. Swamp Fox (reading a nearby sign): It looks like the name of the town is Barricade City. Dorsalo: Well that would explain the giant wall around it. Swamp Fox: So how do we get in. Dorsalo: We ask politely. Guard 1: Who wishes to enter Barricade City? Dorsalo: Just some peacefull travelers who wish to buy things at the market. Guard 1: Oh okay, enjoy your stay. Swamp Fox: I can't believe that worked (they pass through the gate) Guard 2 (walking up): Here's a list of new wanted criminals. None of them passed through, right? Guard 1 (thoughts): Oh shoot, those guys are pirates. Guard 1: No hehe.....of course not. (in Barricade City) Dorsalo: Well it is rather annoying carrying around this large, heavy treasure chest. Swamp Fox: Yeah...But i think have just the thing! (he digs around in his amo kit and pulls out 4 wheels) Swamp Fox: I present you with: Treasure on Wheels. Dorsalo (mischeviously): What happens if I give it a little push down this hill? Swamp Fox: NO That's not a good idea. Dorsalo: Oops! (he pushes it) Swamp Fox (chasing after the treasure chest): Come back here! Dorsalo: Looks like you dropped a few jewels. Oh well, this should cover the cost of my new swords. (he walks down the street) Dorsalo: Pedro's Sword Emporium? Ehh I'll give it a try. Pedro: Welcome to Pedro's Sword Emporium! I am...... Dorsalo: Pedro. I can read. If you don't mind, show me some of your finest swords. Pedro: Hmmmmm it seems you are an experienced fighter. Perhaps you would like the Golden Daffodil or the Buttercup Sunshine? Dorsalo: I SAID FINEST, NOT LAMEST! Pedro: Oh sorry me, I am hard of hearing. I was wondering why someone as strong as you would want such lame weapons. Over here we have Raging Tiger, Demon Slayer, and Marauder. Dorsalo: Hmmmm let me see Raging Tiger. (the hilt is orange and black striped and the blade is solid black.) I'll take this one. And..........what's that one in the back? Pedro: Oh this is Pedro's Special.......Dragon Soul. Dorsalo: Sounds good. I'll take that one too. Pedro: And how do you plan on paying. (Dorsalo tosses him several gems) Dorsalo: Consider us even. Pedro: Pleasure doing business with you! Dorsalo: Now.........To test these out. (a group of dancers walk nearby) Perfect. I'll just use the backs of my swords so I don't actually hurt anyone. Dorsalo: Raging Tiger! (several dancers fall to the ground) 'Dragon Soul! '(only one dancer remains) Dancer: You dont' defeat me so easily! (he points to the sky with one hand and does a disco dance) Because I'm Alpha D! The grooviest and strongest performer on Horseshoe Island. Dorsalo: On his wrist...Is that a...............? (on another street of Barricade City) Jack: I'm glad those guards let me in. I guess they didn't know I'm a pirate. Oh well. (he looks around) Jack: Shoot I forgot the treasure. Oh well I guess Dorsalo and Fox will have to pick out a good ship. I should try to find them. Dog: Ruff Ruff! Jack: Uhhhh hey there dog. Dog: Ruff! Ruff! Jack: Okay, sure you can follow me around........That's cool and all. (he walks off and the dog goes with him) Marine 1: Hey look! It's Captain Jack Gamble! Marine 2: Get him! (a squad of marines that was walking by charges Jack and the dog) Jack: Shoot shoot shoot! I'm out of here. He starts to run away but can't find the dog. Jack: Come on dog, let's go! Dog (in a British accent): No need. (a tall man dressed in a suit stands where the dog was) Jack: Uhhhhh Where did you come from? And where diid that dog go? Dog: I am the dog. My name is Connery and I ate the Inu Inu no Mi Model: Terrier. I am a world renowned chef and fighter, and I will assist you in your fight against these marines. Jack: Nice! Let's kick butt! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories